


The Blue Topaz

by SlytherinProfess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinProfess/pseuds/SlytherinProfess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're suddenly caught inside a world that you had no clue it existed, and your sister is in mortal danger, would you trust a certain blue-eyed guy with severe anger issues to save the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue Topaz

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, first of all, THANK YOU, whoever you may be, for reading this. Thank you so much!  
> Second, this fanfic is strongly inspired and influenced by Cassandra Clare's book The Mortal Instruments, so if you see any similarities please know that it is on purpose ;)

Prologue  
It was a cool, misty, gray morning. People were already going to their jobs, some men in suits passed Harry so fast he could almost hear their exasperation. Harry’s hands were cold against the wind, he should’ve wore gloves he thought, but he was already late and his gloves were nowhere to be found so he just grabbed his coat and beanie and left his house practically running.  
When he arrived at the café, Gemma was already on the stage reciting one of her stupid and confusing poems. She was wearing a white blazer over an apple green t-shirt with the caption “U wish u were as nerdy as me”. Harry never understood her sister’s fashion sense but she seemed happy wearing those dumb tees so he never said anything about it.  
As usual, Harry was the only one who was actually paying attention to Gemma’s poem, most people in there were just drinking their coffee and chatting with their friends, or on their phones, oblivious to the girl screaming to the microphone over the scaffold in the center of the room. His sister was really passionate when it came to her writing, Harry thought, even when her poems sucked major tennis balls, but he could never say that to her, he knew she only wrote to let her angst and frustration out and if it helped her, well, there wasn’t anything left for him to say.  
When she got off the stage Harry was the only one to stand up and clap, Gemma smiled to him and appreciated the fact that her brother appreciated her, he was the only thing left in the world she actually cared about.  
“That was very raw” Harry said smiling, “was it a new one? I never heard it before”. He held his sister’s hand to help her get off the stage, they started walking to the counter so they could get their usual order.  
“One cappuccino with soy milk and a hot chocolate to go please” said Gemma, “Yes Harry, it was pretty raw but you’ve heard it, I read it to you last night” she said with an annoyed tone in her voice. Last night, Harry thought, he had been way too drunk to understand a word his sister was saying. Gemma’s way of moving on was writing, Harry’s way of moving on was getting wasted every Saturday night.  
“Well… I liked it anyways” he said as the cashier handed Gemma their cups and change. They got out of the café and Harry used the heat coming from his hot chocolate paper-cup to warm his hands, it was freezing out there and he regretted even more losing his gloves now.  
“Harry… You ever think-” Gemma started, she glanced at the cappuccino like it was the most interesting beverage she’d ever seen, then said “Never mind”. Harry knew what she was going to say, he may be the youngest, but most of the time he felt older, life would do that to you, he thought. He glanced over her sister and saw she was crying, he stopped walking and Gemma wouldn’t have noticed if he hadn’t seized her arm, making her turn around.  
“Hey, why are you crying Gem?” Harry said carefully, not wanting to upset her even more, “Well, don’t answer that, I already know why. But you don’t need to say anything.” He knew perfectly well what was making her sob, but if he started thinking about it he might start sobbing too. “Look”, he sighed, “you clearly need to be alone right now, and don’t deny it!” he said as she had already started to protest. “So why don’t you go home and let me do the errands of today? I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me”  
“I don’t know, I wouldn’t want you wondering the streets alone” Gemma said with concern in her voice. There was the older sister inside her, over protecting Harry like always.  
“It’s just 8 AM, I’ll be back before noon! Besides, I could use some walking” He said grinning, he knew his smile always made her sister smile and of course, this time it did. Gemma shrugged her shoulders and Harry took that as a signal of approval. He kissed her forehead and promised to be back by lunch.  
As he walked down the sidewalk by himself, he started thinking of how much his life had changed the past six months. He never got drunk before, he never cried himself to sleep every night, and he certainly never did errands, which was his mother’s job. But of course, his mother wasn’t there anymore.  
Harry arrived at the first place of his list, the grocery store. They needed milk, eggs, some beef and chicken, a few vegetables and one or two snacks. Money was tight this days and between Gemma’s bartender salary and his bakery worker one, they couldn’t afford to be picky about their food.  
He was in the dairy aisle when the strangest thing he’d ever seen happened. Out of nowhere everything in the shelves exploded, pieces of food, liquids and glass were floating midair, like he was watching a movie in slow motion, and then everything froze, he was the only one in the shop besides the cashier which was nowhere to be seen. He couldn’t move, couldn’t blink, and breathing was getting harder and harder. The doorbell rang as a man walked inside the shop, and the sight of that man was even weirder than what was going on around Harry.  
It seemed to be a young man, no more than 30 although there was something ageless with him, his eyes were black, like literally black, he couldn’t tell the difference between the iris and the pupil which made Harry totally freak out, he was scared and even if he weren’t frozen he wouldn’t have dared to move. The guy was tall, his hair was blond and his skin as pale as paper. He was wearing an ocher suit with golden details and gold shoes. The man was attractive, hell, he was hot as fuck, but of course he didn’t like guys who looked like he could murder everyone that stood in his way.  
“At last, we’re finally on our own” said the man, his voice was soft and smooth, kind of like a whisper, but Harry could hear him perfectly. He wanted to speak but something was keeping his mouth closed, the air was getting thicker and thicker around him, he felt as if the weight of the sky was trying to crush him. The man started laughing as he got closer and closer to him, the pieces of food in front of him moving on their own, getting out of his way, like he was inside some sort of force field. “I wouldn’t try moving or talking. You can’t, and you won’t unless I allow it” he said with a devilish grin on his face, “Let’s get to the point shall we? You give me the stone, and I don’t kill your sister”. Harry’s eyes widened, how did this man, whom he’d never seen in his life, knew he had a sister? And the worst, he was threating to kill her.  
Harry tried screaming but only a muffled sound came out of his throat, the man made a strange movement with his hand and Harry felt a punch in his stomach, if he had been able to move he would’ve twisted in pain, but only a tear came out of his eye. Then the man snapped his fingers and Harry could move his mouth, he felt like his lungs were finally working, he took a deep breath before he could speak and then he addressed the man.  
“How… How do you know my sister? Who are… who are you” Harry said still gasping for air. The man was directly in front of him now, so close that Harry could actually see his face in detail. The man’s skin was smooth, like a baby’s. It was so weird thinking about it, but the guy was actually flawless, not a single crinkle or pimple or imperfection in his face, his lips were red, blood red like he had been drinking it before his encounter with Harry.  
“My my, how could I been so rude? Where are my manners?” the man said, “My name is… Actually, you don’t need to know my name” He started laughing like he’d just said the funniest thing in the universe, Harry felt stupid, like he didn’t get the joke because there was nothing funny about the whole situation.  
“I don’t know what you want, I don’t know what you’re talking about! Leave my sister alone or I swear to God I-”  
“Or you’ll what?” He laughed again. “You can’t even move without my consent, you humans always think you’re braver than you actually are but the truth is, you’re not. You’re just pathetic little creatures who believe are invincible. Let me show you how vulnerable you truly are” The man touched Harry’s forehead with his index finger and the pain he felt was nothing he’d ever experienced before, he felt like million little needles were piercing his body, he felt like he was on fire and his skin was burning, consuming the way paper did, he felt like his eyes were coming out of their sockets and he just wanted all to end, living wasn’t worth it anymore.  
But then he thought of Gemma, the way she always held his hand when they walked, the way she never slept until he was already sleep, the way she genuinely loved him, and something clicked inside him. He screamed as loud as he’d ever screamed in his life and with a sudden boom he fell on his knees, finally being able to move. That seemed to baffle the man, like he didn’t expect Harry to ever move, so Harry took that opportunity to run towards the exit, but as soon as he stood up, the windows of the shop exploded into millions of fragments, sending Harry and the man backwards as they landed on the floor.  
What happened next was a blur in Harry’s mind, five figures, four male and one female, he thought, surrounded him and the man, they were all dressed in black and something like fire was coming out of their hands, sending sparks across the whole room. The man stood up and his hands started creating the same fire the others had, but they were five against one, the man was clearly outnumbered and for the first time Harry saw fear in the man’s eyes.  
The man started shooting fireballs to the five figures around him, but the other guys were faster and dodged every single one of the fireballs. One of the guys started screaming something like a chant, in a language Harry had never heard before and for a moment the man started retreating like the words he was has listening hurt his insides, but somehow he shot a black fireball at the guy screaming and he lost concentration. Then, the one Harry thought was a girl drew something like a dagger from a belt that was around her waist and tossed it at man. The dagger landed exactly at the heart and as soon as it did the man froze and fell, blood dripping from his chest.  
Harry was still on the ground, eyes wide and mouth opened as one of the guys crouched and said “Hey, are you okay?” It was a boy, not much older than Harry, a couple of years maybe, but he too had the ageless, flawless face, though his eyes were light blue, and more angelic, less… less evil Harry decided. His skin was tanned and his hair was light brown and feathery. He grabbed Harry by the shoulders and looked straight into his eyes.  
“My… sister” Was all Harry could say, before he passed out.


End file.
